Las cosas en su lugar
by Sabrynaseddie
Summary: Freddie empieza a tener nuevas citas, Sam está al tanto de ello y no lo puede dejar pasar. Mientras tanto, Carly ayuda a un amigo de Freddie para que le declare su amor a Sam.


**¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Tanto tiempo! Bueno, algunos me conocen hace poquito, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que publiqué un fic hasta ahora. Bueno, este es un one-shoot (¿se escribe así, cierto?) que, al principio, iba a dividir en dos porque creía que iría a hacerse más largo, pero no fue así :P En fin, traté de apegarme a cómo son los personajes, como siempre intento, pero no sé si lo logré :S**

**Espero que lean y luego me dejen un review (comentario) para saber qué les pareció :)**

**iCarly no me pertenece, sólo a Dan Schneider, salvo esta pequeña historia y algún que otro personaje inventado. **

**Las cosas en su lugar**

Sam estaba ante la mesada de la cocina de Carly, para ayudar a su amiga con la comida, cortando zanahorias en rodajas para una ensalada. Ella miraba lo que estaba haciendo, pero su mente estaba mucho más allá. Enterarse de que Freddie volvía a estar detrás de Carly era un asunto que no podía quitarse de la cabeza. Al fin y al cabo, el "te amo" que ella le había dicho, era porque lo sentía. Carly seguía siendo su mejor amiga, como siempre, aquello no cambiaba nada. Además, Carly no sabía ni notaba que a Freddie le caían nuevas babas por ella. Pero Sam si lo sabía. Y aquello dolía.

También estaba el hecho de que, como Carly miraba a otros chicos, eso dejaba libre el camino para que Freddie saliera con otras chicas, algo que ya estaba intentando.

—Sam, ¿lavaste la lechuga? —le preguntó Carly, agarrando el bol con la lechuga que estaba sobre la mesa para fijarse— No, no lo hizo —comentó la chica con voz de resignación—. ¡Sam!

La rubia no había escuchado nada de lo que Carly le estaba diciendo. Pero aquel último llamado fue suficiente para que agarrara una rodaja de zanahoria y se lo lanzara a Freddie en la cara.

—¡Hey! —se quejó el chico dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Él estaba en la mesa de la cocina con su celular, leyendo y enviando mensajes a una compañera de la escuela.

—¡No me molestes! —replicó Sam.

—¡Pero si yo sólo estoy aquí sentado! —se defendió el castaño.

—Eso es suficiente —le explicó Sam.

—Sam, ¿lavaste las zanahorias al menos? —cuestionó Carly, precavida.

—Pregúntale si se lavó las manos —comentó Freddie.

—Pregúntale si se lavó las manos —burló Sam mientras seguía cortando.

—¡Cada vez parecen más niños! —se fastidió la castaña.

—¡Sam empieza siempre! —intentó defenderse Freddie, enfurecido.

—Sam em... —quiso burlarse Sam otra vez, pero Carly interrumpió al verlo venir:

—¡Sam! ... —Suspiró— ¿Y te lavaste las manos?

Sam rodó los ojos y dijo, mientras se acercaba a la pileta:

—Ya me las lavo.

—Yo lavaré las zanahorias —dijo Carly con asco al darse cuenta de que Sam las había tocado con las manos sucias. Freddie siguió con los mensajes que estaba enviando. Su entrecejo se pronunciaba cada vez más mientras escribía el mensaje. Ante eso, Carly se dio cuenta, devolvió las zanahorias enteras a Sam, que ya se había lavado las manos, y le preguntó: —¿Con quién te escribes?

—Con Larissa, íbamos a salir este sábado, pero me canceló —respondió Freddie con un matiz de confusión por aquel hecho.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Carly.

—No sé... Ahora...

—Uuuh ¿por qué será que no querrá salir contigo? —preguntó Sam—. Yo tengo varias razones...

—Sam... —intentó callar Carly. Aunque no entendía por qué su amiga decía esas cosas cuando ella misma había sido novia de él. Freddie miraba Sam fulminantemente.

En aquel momento, a Freddie le llegó la respuesta de Larissa, no le respondió a Sam y leyó:

—Dice que... ¿Tiene que quedarse a cuidar a sus peces este sábado y que son muy revoltosos? —era evidente, por el tono de voz que utilizó, que no le creía a la chica. —¡Me cancela por sus peces! —exclamó el chico con indignación y un matiz de incredulidad. —No entiendo por qué de pronto canceló.

Sam sonrió pero no dijo nada.

El día anterior en la escuela, Sam entraba con la mochila al hombro mirando alrededor por si veía a Carly o a Freddie, pero no estaban ninguno de los dos. Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió con cierta flojera hasta su casillero y lo abrió sólo para guardar dentro paquetes de grasitos y papas fritas que llevaba en la mochila cuando vio pasar una pelirroja de pelo largo hasta la espalda, alta y con un gran caminar, que hacía que Sam quisiera golpearla. La reconocía perfectamente como esa chica con la que hablaba Freddie y con la que ya había concertado para salir. Con una idea repentina, se acercó a ella y le dijo:

—¡Hey... Tú...!

—¡Sam! ¡Hola...!

—Sí, sí, vayamos a lo importante —la interrumpió la rubia. — ¿Así que quieres salir con Freddie? Piénsalo mejor.

La chica no entendía por qué justamente ella le decía aquello, por eso replicó:

—Tú fuiste su novia.

—Sííí... Y lo pensé mejor.

Volviendo al presente, Sam largó una pequeña risa y burló a Freddie por su incidente y desconcierto:

—Oooh, pobrecito.

Freddie la miró con ojos entrecerrados y luego, con un mohín, dirigió su vista al celular pero solamente para mirar hacia la nada. Sam estaba realmente extraña últimamente y lo hacía enfurecer más que nunca, como cuando entró a trabajar a la misma tienda que él. Sam había cambiado mucho. Si bien era la misma de siempre, había algo más detrás que él no podía descifrar.

Pronto se empezaron a escuchar, uno tras otro, sonidos de patos de goma. Sam dejó lo que estaba haciendo, Freddie se olvidó de su situación y miraron interrogativamente a Carly.

—Es Spencer… Está haciendo una escultura con patitos de goma.

Pero eso no sació la sed de dudas de Freddie ni de Sam y siguieron mirándola.

—Yo no sé nada —se defendió Carly, levantando las manos.

Mientras cenaban esa noche, Carly deseó que ninguno muriera de intoxicación pero nadie dejó de comer.

Al día siguiente en Ridgeway, Freddie llegaba a los casilleros de Sam y Carly, donde ya estaban las chicas.

—Hola, Freddie —saludó la castaña cerrando su casillero.

—Hola —saludó Sam.

—Hola —esta vez fue Freddie—. Chicas, este sábado no podré hacer iCarly con ustedes.

—¿Por qué? —preguntaron Sam y Carly sorprendidas y como sin dándole permiso, luego, Sam lo pensó mejor y le dijo:

—Espera... Tú no haces iCarly con nosotras.

—Sam... —la calló Carly—... ¡Pero Freddie!

—Tranquila, ya les conseguí el productor técnico que me reemplazará. Sólo será por este sábado.

—Bueno, pero tendrás que darle todas las indicaciones.

—Tranquila —restó importancia el chico—. ¿Me prestas el desván?

—Claro —respondió Carly.

Pero Sam tenía una duda.

—¿Y por qué no estarás el sábado?... ¿Tu mamá te llevará al hospital de niños como siempre?

—Mi mamá ya no me lleva al hospital de niños...

—¿Vas solo ahora?

—Sí —respondió Freddie, pero sin querer hacerlo. —¡Pero esa no es la razón! —informó luego el chico.

—¿Tienes una reunión de ñoños?

—¡Tengo una cita!

Sam no dijo nada más, fue como si le hubieran pegado los labios de repente e intentó no mirar ni a Freddie ni a Carly por si descubrían cómo se sentía en aquel momento. Sí, justamente su amigo fue su novio antes.

Igualmente, los labios se le despegaron enseguida.

—Oh, no sabe lo que le espera.

Freddie la miró dolido. ¡Si ella no había querido ser su novia, no lo hubiera besado ni hubiera aceptado!

Carly sólo los miraba boquiabierta sin saber qué decir, puesto que, de pronto, había sentido una cierta tensión en el ambiente.

—Sólo vayamos a clase.

* * *

—Y éste es el estudio de iCarly —sonrió Freddie al mostrarle a su amigo donde era el set. Su compañero del AV Club tenía el pelo corto y una gorra con visera. Era alto, delgado y miraba el lugar fascinado.

—¡Genial!

Freddie seguía sonriendo de orgullo mientras Max, que así se llamaba el chico que lo acompañaba, caminaba por todo el set y miraba todo. Cuando llegó al auto y se sentó en uno de los asientos, vio en el de al lado varios huesos de costillitas ya mordisqueados, y agarró una con las puntas de los dedos.

—¿Esto que se supone...?

—Es sólo comida masticada por Sam —respondió Freddie a su compañero, quien había creído que aquellos huesos se trataban de elementos que utilizarían en el show. Al escucharlo decir eso, el muchacho tiró sin pensarlo el hueso nuevamente en su lugar.

—Sam es linda —acotó el chico.

"Sí, lo sé, fue mi novia", pensó Freddie.

—¿Empezamos entonces? —preguntó Max, al bajarse del auto y acercándose a él.

—¿Qué?

—Que si empezamos...

—Sí, sí —a Freddie no se le pasó por alto esos celos que le habían agarrado de repente.

Mientras Freddie le daba indicaciones de cómo actuar, sobre los acercamientos y demás, llegaron las chicas desde el ascensor con dos sendos vasos de _Licuados Locos_, y miraron con curiosidad a quien sería reemplazante de Freddie.

—Hola —saludaron las dos. Mientras Carly lo hacía con una sonrisa, Sam lo hizo sin ganas y luego siguió bebiendo de su licuado.

—Hola, soy Max —dijo el chico sin quitarle la mirada a Sam, que al darse cuenta empezó a mirar incómoda. Carly le dirigió una mirada interrogativa a Freddie, quien se encogió de hombros como respuesta. Sam empezaba a incomodarse más de lo necesario al notar que el chico no pensaba apartar los ojos de ella...

Entonces, Sam agarró la mano del chico y empezó a doblársela, pero con gran apresuramiento, Freddie y Carly corrieron a apartar a Sam del chico que tenía mirada de terror y dolor, con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¡Sam! ¡Sam! —suplicaban ellos para luego mirar a uno y a otro, boquiabiertos.

Mientras, Sam estaba como si nada, allí parada, tomando nuevamente de su licuado.

—Estoy bien —dijo el chico, aunque nadie la había preguntado—. ¿Por qué no hacen un ensayo así voy aprendiendo cómo...?

—Sí, claro —dijo Carly con una sonrisa.

—Está bien —dijo Sam pero sin sacar la cara larga y acercándose junto a Carly al lugar donde empezarían el show.

—En 5, 4, 3, 2... —empezó a contar el chico simulando que agarraba la cámara.

—¿Por qué todos tienen que hacer eso? —preguntó Sam.

—¡Así se dice! —saltó Freddie.

—En 5, 4, 3, 2... —hizo acordar el muchacho, que había estado esperando a que las chicas comenzaran con el ensayo.

Mientras hacían su habitual presentación, al chico se le ocurrió una idea, y las cortó en mitad del saludo ("¡No, esperen!"), lo que hizo que el trío de amigos lo miraran sin comprender.

—¿Por qué no intentan una presentación nunca antes hecha? —preguntó—. Como bajar del techo, o algo así...

—No, Max, ellas no querrán tu... —empezó a decir Freddie.

—Eso es genial —sonrió Sam.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Freddie sorprendido, dirigiéndole la mirada—. Pero... Él es el productor técnico... Tú me lo dices siempre... ¿No, Sam?

—Podemos hacer una excepción —respondió la chica, haciendo que Freddie se sintiera mal, pero no dijo nada y vio en silencio y sin poder creerlo cómo Max empezaba a darles indicaciones a las chicas, quienes las seguían con entusiasmo. Se cruzó de brazos, ceñudo, y con indignación siguió mirando todo lo que ocurría.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sam salía del baño de la escuela y veía pasar por al lado de ella a Larissa. Sabiendo que saldría con Freddie y que no había hecho caso a su anterior advertencia, le interceptó el paso.

—¿Aún quieres salir con Freddie? —le preguntó.

—Sí, Sam, ¿por qué...?

—Deberías conocer a su madre.

Viendo la cara que había puesto la chica, Sam se acercó a su casillero con una sonrisa. Allí ya estaba Carly, acomodando unos libros en su casillero. Al ratito llegaba Freddie con cara de estar pasando un mal día aunque apenas estaba empezando.

—Hola, Freddie —saludó Carly.

—Hola —saludó él con desgana.

Las chicas notaron que algo le pasaba.

—¿Qué te ocurre, be…? —empezó a preguntar Sam cerrando su casillero, pero se detuvo enseguida al percatarse de lo que iba a decir. Carly y Freddie la miraron confundidos al notar su abrupta interrupción mientras la rubia se encontraba bastante avergonzada por su casi desliz. —¿Qué? ¿Freddie es el punto acá, no? —soltó Sam para que la atención no recayera en ella y fue entonces cuando los chicos reaccionaron.

Carly interrogó a Freddie por su estado al tiempo que Sam intentaba que los latidos del corazón bajaran a la intensidad normal. Después, notando que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de nada, trató de olvidarse del percance y alcanzó a oir a Freddie, que decía:

—Larissa volvió a cancelarme.

Sam estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Carly la vio y dijo inmediatamente:

—¡Tú mejor no digas nada! ¡Empiezan las clases! —dijo y luego se adelantó a sus amigos.

Y Sam cerró la boca, rodó los ojos y dijo a Freddie:

—Supongamos que soy una persona a quien le importas... —Freddie la miró un poco raro, deteniéndose en el lugar, pero a la vez, no sintió aquel comentario como algo impropio de Sam—... Esa chica es una tonta y tú no deberías ponerte mal por ella —cuando Freddie estaba empezando a sorprenderse por la atención y el consejo de Sam, ella luego dijo: —... Ahora te diré lo que realmente pienso...

Freddie la miró bastante molesto y se marchó. Sam sintió esa mirada, la atravesó con fuerza. Se sentía un poco culpable por cómo lo había tratado… pero se lo merecía, trató de convencerse, y entonces, siguió a sus amigos hacia el aula.

Sin embargo, Freddie logró convencer a Larissa de que saliera con él.

El miércoles, Max volvió al desván con las chicas para hacer un nuevo ensayo con las ideas que él también había aportado, algo que disgustó a otro productor técnico. El chico estaba ante la laptop haciendo unos ajustes y Sam estaba sentada en uno de los pufs comiendo una pata de pollo, sólo concentrándose en su comida. Max no le parecía nada interesante. Cuando Carly salió del ascensor, notó la mirada de Max, que se dirigía a Sam. Entonces, sonrió al ver como Max miraba cada tanto a Sam y suspiraba. Luego se acercó rápido con un plan en la cabeza y le dijo:

—A ella también le pareces lindo.

—¿Qué? —se asustó Max al ser descubierto y miró a Carly bruscamente. —Oh, no...

—¡A ella también le pareces lindo! —insistió Carly y él tragó saliva.

—No creo, Carly... —respondió él inseguro, lo que Carly notó con ternura, pero la desesperó.

—¡A ella le pareces lindo! —insistió, esta vez, con histerisismo, lo que asustó un poco al chico—. ¿Por qué no vas…?

Ante tal actitud, Max terminó por creerle, pero no estaba seguro de querer acercarse a la rubia, que ni enterada de lo que estaban hablando allí...

—No creo...

Carly lo empujó en contra de su voluntad hacia su amiga, haciendo un gran ruido de pasos hasta frenar violentamente cerca de ella. Finalmente la rubia dejó de concentrarse en el pollo y alzó la vista, algo confundida. Carly estaba allí de espía, pero, cuando Max volteó a mirarla porque necesitaba que alguien le inspirara confianza, se hizo la tonta y bajó la vista hacia la laptop. Max tomó aire y dijo:

—Sam, yo quiero... Quisiera... Te ves bien hoy... No, no eso no quise decir... Digo... ¡Hola!

Carly vio todo la escena y, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, deseó en voz susurrante: "Que no lo golpee, por favor, que no lo golpee", pero entonces, escuchó un golpe en el piso y abrió los ojos. Sam salía por la puerta dejando a Max tirado en el suelo.

—Era pedir demasiado —se resignó la castaña acercándose al muchacho.

—En realidad ¿no le parezco lindo, cierto? —preguntó el chico aún en el suelo.

—No —dijo rápido Carly.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó Max al ponerse de pie.

—Bueno... Sam está sola,y no sé, la veo rara. No ha salido con nadie más después de Freddie y la veo en otro mundo.

—Entiendo.

—Y ahora... ¿Qué pasa contigo? —preguntó la chica refiriéndose a que no pudo hablarle a Sam como correspondía.

—No puedo hablarle a las chicas… —respondió él.

—¡Tú me estás hablando!

—Porque eres tú.

—Mmm... ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

—Oh, no… No quise decir… Yo… digo… Creo… no… Se me traba la lengua... Cuando hablo con una chica linda… —al terminar, recordó lo dicho y entonces preguntó: — ¿Lo hice peor, no?

—Sí —respondió Carly.

* * *

Larissa y Freddie entraron a _Licuados Locos _donde se realizaba su segunda cita. El tema de conversación se trataba sobre anécdotas divertidas que habían tenido y se acercaban al mostrador con una sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando estuvieron ya preparados en la mesa con su vaso correspondiente cada uno, Larissa seguía hablando pero Freddie no escuchaba. De pronto estaba recordando...

—¿Freddie?

—Estaba pensando... Yo vine con Sam aquí y T-BO...

Larissa quería decirle que se callara y que no le importaba saber sobre su relación con Sam, pero tan sólo siguió bebiendo de su licuado, mirando con seriedad al chico.

—Creo que mejor no sigo hablando —dijo al notar la mirada de la chica y siguió tomando de su licuado, aunque todavía no entendía qué había hecho mal.

En el departamento de Carly, Sam intentaba abrir la puerta, pero estaba trabada con la cadena.

—¡Carly! ¡Carly! —gritaba la chica ya hacía bastante tiempo—. ¡Spencer! ¡Oigan!

A esas alturas Sam notó que no había nadie cerca en el living, pero lejos de confundirse, empujó con más fuerza la puerta para romper la cadena. A las tres veces que lo intentó y no pudo, le dio más fuerza al empuje y fue tal el impulso que había hecho que la cadena se rompió y la puerta se abrió. Entonces entró y cerró así nomás. Todo estaba ordenado y silencioso, pero no le dio mucha importancia al asunto y se fue directo a la heladera.

Mientras Freddie estaba en su cita y Sam estaba terminando toda la comida de la heladera de su mejor amiga, Carly entraba a la casa de Max. Su madre la acompañaba y la llevó hasta la puerta de la habitación del chico.

—Golpea —la incentivó la señora, y luego la abandonó allí en el pasillo.

—Gracias, Señora... Madre de Max.

Cuando la mujer se hubo alejado del todo, Carly quedó unos segundos en el lugar y luego se fijó si el camino estaba libre. Como así era, se metió apresurada al cuarto del chico. El cuarto era pequeño y él estaba durmiendo en una cama frente a la puerta. La chica miró alrededor, había un escritorio, computadoras, una biblioteca llena de libros y ciertos aparatos extraños, que la chica imaginó que eran proyectos de ciencias, en estantes empotrados en la pared a una altura considerable. Empezó a observar todo con más detenimiento hasta que abrió una rara caja que empezó a hacer ruidos estridentes. La chica se asustó y la cerró rápidamente.

Al notar que el chico despertaba, disimuló y corrió a ponerse al lado de la cama.

—¿Carly? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Intento ayudarte con Sam! ¡Levantante! —ordenó Carly destapándolo para facilitarle las cosas... Y creyendo que estaba en pijama. Abrió mucho los ojos y luego volvió a tapar al chico con la sábana. —¡Levantate! —el chico se destapó—... ¡No! ¡Primero vistete, vistete! —se desesperó Carly, tapándose los ojos con las manos, pero separando un poco los dedos, espiando disimuladamente, aunque el chico ya se había tapado otra vez.—... Te espero afuera —dijo a un aturdido e incómodo chico y salió de la habitación.

Por otra parte, Sam estaba tirada en el sillón de Carly viendo la televisión y comiendo de un plato sobre su regazo y Freddie se dirigía al cine con su cita.

—Con Sam tuvimos que salir corriendo de aquí... Mi mamá estaba esperando fuera del cine y la odia.

Larissa puso los ojos al cielo al escuchar a Freddie hablando de Sam... Otra vez. ¿No se la iba a sacar de la cabeza o qué?

—En algún momento te presentaré a mi madre y...

—No, está bien —se apresuró a decir Larissa y Freddie la miró confundido, pero luego lo pensó mejor:

—No, sí, mejor no —dijo entonces.

Carly estaba esperando un poco impaciente, con los brazos cruzados, en el pasillo, a que Max saliera de su habitación. Cuando eso sucedió, él preguntó de una:

—Abriste la caja musical, ¿cierto?

—No...

El chico no sacó en ningún momento la mirada de ella.

—Bueno, sí —se apresuró a decir ella—. ¡Pero eso no es importante! —se acordó la chica. —¡Vine para ayudarte con Sam!

—Viniste a ayudar a Sam —corrigió el chico al acordarse de que ella le había dicho que intentaba juntarlos para hacerla feliz.

—Eso no es del todo cierto. También vine ayudarte a ti. Eres un chico bueno, lindo, que nunca ha ido a la cárcel —dicho esto, Max miró a Carly raro—... Se harán bien —dijo la castaña entonces.

Luego de un tiempo, Larissa creyó que Freddie no volvería a hablar de Sam, que sólo era momentos, pero más adelante, luego de comprar unos grasitos y de entrar a la sala para ver la película...

—Huele a grasitos... ¿Sam? —preguntó desorientado mirando alrededor mientras se sentaba.

—Es sólo los grasitos que compraste y aún están en las bolsas —explicó Larissa sin poder creerlo.

—Ah —expresó Freddie, avergonzándose un poco...

Larissa estuvo toda la película con los brazos cruzados, algo enfuruñada, mientras Freddie comía de los grasitos que sobraron o comía palomitas de maíz de lo más tranquilo.

En el departamento de los Shay, Spencer salió de la ducha y se dirigió a sentarse encima del plato que Sam había dejado sobre el sofá. Sintió su trasero frío. Se puso de pie con el plato aún en el trasero, pegado por una pasta que no pudo precisar, y con asco y confusión despegó el plato de su trasero y se lo quedó mirando sin comprender de dónde había salido ni quién lo había puesto ahí.

—Oye, Spencer, no hay más costillitas —dijo Sam, cerrando la heladera donde había estado chusmeando y sosteniendo un hueso de costillita que estaba lamiendo.

—¡AAAAH! —Gritó Spencer al escuchar una voz y tiró el plato al aire y cayó casi a los pies de la rubia, que se estaba acercando.

La señaló y empezó a hacer gemidos…

—¡Oooh, aaaaaaah, ooh... !

Mientras, Sam se deba cuenta del plato que Spencer había tirado, y preocupada, se acercó a levantarlo.

—Oye, ¿te comiste la manteca? —preguntó una indignada Sam.

Spencer se dio vuelta y se agachó un poco, mostrándole su trasero lleno de manteca y señalándolo:

—¡Mi trasero se la comió! —respondió Spencer, también indignado, para luego hacer un pequeño baile con su trasero ininterrumpidamente, mientras la chica lo miraba confundida.

Por otro lado, Freddie y Larissa terminaban de salir... En apariencia, definitivamente... Y Max entendía qué quería hacer Carly cuando los dos se pararon en un negocio de ropa masculina que apenas estaba abriendo.

—¿Tú hiciste todo esto para comprarme ropa nueva? Carly, yo no quiero cambiar, así estoy bien. Yo quiero que una chica me quiera por lo que soy no por cómo luzca —lo dijo realmente enojado, y parecía tan… Sexy.

Carly se sacudió bruscamente ante tal pensamiento que acababa de tener.

—Carly, en serio, aprecio lo que haces, pero así estoy bien.

—Sí, lo sé, estás muy bien.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

* * *

—¿Cómo te fue en tu cita? —preguntó Carly interesada, al día siguiente en la escuela. Sam prestó mucha atención a lo que Freddie fuera a contestar.

—Larissa no quiso salir más conmigo... —respondió el chico en un tono raro, como que le importaba y no le importaba a la vez.

—Se tardó demasiado —dijo Sam.

Freddie la miró con los labios apretados y estuvo apunto de contestar, cuando Gibby se acercó a ellos con una mirada significativa hacia Freddie.

—Gibeeh… —informó Gibby a Freddie mostrándole un pedazo de papel mientras las chicas se estrujaban el cerebro preguntándose para qué era aquello.

—¡Wohoo! —festejó Freddie con una sonrisa, haciendo un baile raro. Luego, Gibby y él chocaron los puños.

—Oigan, ¿y aquello para qué es? —preguntó Sam.

—Un permiso especial para usar el restaurante de Gibby este sábado a la noche —lo dijo como si fueran a entender con ese dato solamente.

—Freddie llevará a Larissa a una cita —dijo Gibby.

—Espera, dijiste que no quería salir más contigo —se indignó Sam.

—Pero la pude convencer, Sam —sonrió Freddie como haciéndole burla.

—Oh, probrecita —dijo Sam y Freddie puso los ojos en blanco mientras Carly pronunciaba "Sam" y le daba un golpecito que la rubia no vio venir pero ni siquiera dolió.

* * *

Cuando entraron al restaurante, solo vieron una mesa preparada con mantel blanco, una rosa roja en un florero en el centro y dos sillas a los extremos. Freddie le corrió la silla a la chica y luego ella y él se sentaron.

—Hola, ¿qué les sirvo? —les preguntó una voz al momento en que Larissa le decía a Freddie que había sido buena idea la de tener la cita en el Restaurante de Gibby, pero escucharon la voz y voltearon a ver con rapidez. Un matiz de confusión se había instalado en la mirada de Freddie porque había reconocido la voz de inmediato. Sam estaba allí, mirándolo con una sonrisa, como si quisiera recalcarle que ella era su peor pesadilla.

—¿Sam? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó él boquiabierto, poniéndose de pie… Y asustado. La presencia de Sam ahí no presagiaba nada bueno. Apretó los labios, dio una mirada a Larissa, que los miraba seria, agarró el brazo de Sam y la llevó cerca de la barra. — ¿Qué haces aquí? —volvió a preguntar.

—Vine a ver cómo destrozan tu pobre corazón de nerd —respondió ella.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo vine ayudar a Gibby —respondió Sam… En parte era verdad.

Freddie suspiró, mirándola suspicazmente.

—De acuerdo —terminó por creerle el chico y luego regresó a su asiento, seguido por Sam.

Freddie volvió a sentarse entonces.

—Freddie, ¿está todo bien? —preguntó entonces la chica, mirando un segundo a Sam.

—Oh, sí, todo bien —respondió él.

Sam puso los ojos al cielo y preguntó:

—¿Qué van a comer?

Los chicos ya habían estado pensando qué comer de camino hacia allí, así que no lo pensaron:

—Lasaña.

—Lasaña, sí.

—Oh, ¿lasaña? Eso fuimos a comer Freddie y yo en una de nuestras citas —dijo Sam entonces, y de repente, se agachó ante la chica—… No le pongas mucho queso porque el chico se enoja.

—¡Sam!

—¿Qué? Te estoy ayudando —dijo Sam de lo más normal aunque se le notaba un poquito el sarcasmo en su voz. Freddie la miró un segundo boquiabierto y después apretó los labios y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con desaprobación. Sam puso los ojos al cielo y se fue. Freddie no dejó de mirarla con extrañeza en toda su trayectoria.

Mientras tanto, Carly, en su departamento… Como sabía que Max se presentaría puesto que ella lo había hecho llamar apropósito haciéndole creer que quería que la ayudara con un tema de iCarly, Carly se preparó como si fuera a una cita.

Se puso un lindo vestido, se onduló un poco más su cabello, se delineó los ojos, se puso base y brillo en los labios y fue a atender al chico.

Al abrir la puerta, puso una pose sensual y lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa.

—¡Hola! —saludó, queriendo lograr un efecto. No supo si lo logró o no, porque el chico le pasó por al lado, como si nada.

—Hola, aquí estoy, ¿en qué querías que te ayudara? —dijo el chico con soltura.

Carly se desilusionó y fastidió un poquito, relajó la postura que había estado manteniendo y cerró la puerta del departamento con un empujón casi resignado.

—Oh, no importa, ya se solucionó —dijo pasando por al lado sin dejar de sonreír—, pero podemos ver una película.

Luego, se sentó en el sofá, encendió el televisor y palmeó a su lado para que el chico se sentara.

—Creí que me ibas a ayudar con Sam —dijo el chico entonces. Claramente, confundido. Carly le dirigió una mirada y luego miró hacia un punto delante de ella.

—Ay, Dios —expresó.

En el restaurante con Freddie y Larissa, ellos reían sobre un segmento de iCarly del anterior programa que a Larissa le había causado mucha gracia. Mientras, Sam se acercaba con una bandeja y platos, que fue poniendo ante ellos… Vacíos, pero con vestigios de que anteriormente contuvieron la lasaña que habían pedido. Los chicos miraron sorprendidos los platos, pero luego:

—Sam se la comió —comprendió Freddie con resignación.

La chica la miraba boquiabierta y Freddie con seriedad pero ella sonreía. El chico se puso de pie y dedicándole una mirada con los labios apretados a Sam, se alejó en dirección al baño. Sam miró a un lado y a otro, vio que el chico no estaba a la vista y se sentó apresurada en el lugar de Freddie.

—Oye, te dije que lo pensaras mejor y que tiene una madre que le patina el coco, ¿y aún quieres salir con él?... —Sam movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con desaprobación—... Cuando va al baño —se acercó y le habló bajito y con expresión de "ten cuidado"—... Le gusta jugar con su popó.

La chica dio una arcada en aquel momento.

—¿Qué harías si yo fuera Sam? —preguntó la castaña al castaño, poniéndose de pie.

—¿Qué?

—Practicarás tu trato con ella. ¡Úsame como Sam! ¿Qué harías? —insistió la chica.

—Hablaría con ella —respondió el chico.

—¿Qué le dirías?

—Emm… Hola, ¿quieres ir a tomar un licuado conmigo?

—Sí, asegúrate que sea grande —se apresuró a contestar Carly.

El chico miró confundido.

—¡Soy Sam!

—Ah, cierto, cierto… Bueno, le preguntaría si quiere ir a tomar un licuado conmigo…

—¿Qué más?

—Me acercaría más a ella —a medida que hablaba se iba acercando más a Carly, porque simulaba que era Sam —, sin quitar mi mirada de sus ojos —más cerca más miraba los ojos de Carly—, la agarraría de la cintura — y lo hizo. Carly no respiraba—. Y entonces la besaría —Estaban tan cerca…

Y pronto se esperó ese beso…

—¡Caaarly! —Spencer alargó un poco asustado la "a" al ver la situación en la que se encontraba su hermana cuando apareció de su cuarto.

Max y Carly se separaron rápidamente.

—¡Spencer!

Spencer salió corriendo a su cuarto.

—Yo ya me voy, Carly —dijo Max de pronto.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—No… Sólo… Debo irme… Nos vemos —dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Después abrió y salió.

—¿No quieres practicar unos besitos? —preguntó Carly a la puerta cerrada y luego tiró besos al aire. —¡SPENCER! —gritó enojada y corrió hacia el cuarto de su hermano.

Pronto, Freddie regresaba a la mesa mirándose las manos y oliéndolas por el rico olor que tenía el jabón líquido que habían puesto (Freddie se imaginaba que fue idea de Gibby). Se sentó y luego le acercó a la chica sus manos para que sintiera la fragancia:

—Siente el…

—¡No, no, no… Gracias, pero no! —dijo Larissa y le retiró las manos de su cara, haciendo que Freddie mirara con confusión. —¿Sabes que no es apropiado jugar con el popó?

—¿Qué?

—Sam me dijo que te gustaba jugar con tu popó —dijo la chica.

—¿Qué?

—No es higiénico...

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Yo no juego con mi popó! Sam lo dijo solo para molestar.

—Ah.

Sam no podía evitar espiar de vez en cuando a Freddie y a su cita, y en esas ocasiones, Gibby aparecía desde la cocina y le ponía un mano en el hombro. Y en todas esas veces, Sam le dirigía una fea mirada que hacía que se alejara inmediatamente.

Entonces, Sam vio el momento en el que Larissa se levantó y se fue para ir al baño la ocasión perfecta para molestar a Freddie. Se acercó con la bandeja con el café y el azúcar y ocupó el lugar de la chica.

—¿Tan pronto se cansó de ti?

—Sólo fue al baño. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Nada.

—¿Nada?

—Nada —seguía contestando Sam, bastante incómoda.

—¿Pero por qué haces esto...? —preguntó Freddie, con una arruga entre las cejas. No podía entender la actitud de Sam.

—¡Porque... ! —empezó con gran expresividad pero no pudo continuar. Un nudo enorme se le había formado en la garganta, un nudo que le impedía a hablar. No dejó de mirar a Freddie en todo momento mientras él esperaba una repuesta. La mente y el corazón de Sam funcionaban a la perfección, se hacían sentir más de la cuenta. "Porque me gusta molestarte, Freddie, y porque te odio, te odio, MÁS QUE NUNCA, y porque odio que me guste molestarte, odio que me guste verte, odio que me gustes""Sigo enamorada de ti y me duele verte salir con otras chicas". Pero no pudo decirlo. Él no podía enterarse de cómo se sentía.

—¡Me estás haciendo quedar mal!

—Esa es la idea —contestó Sam, a lo que el chico la miró mal. Sam vio la reacción, suspiró y: — ¿Realmente te importa esa chica? —no pudo evitar preguntar la rubia. Por su parte, Freddie se quedó mirándola y no le respondió, no estaba seguro de nada y además no comprendía por qué ella le preguntaba algo así o sí entendía pero no estaba seguro si era por eso. En aquel momento apareció Larissa y la conexión visual que se había producido se cortó y Sam aprovechó para escapar.

Salió del lugar de la chica y se dirigió a la cocina a agarrar su campera y luego subió lento las escaleras mirando dolida hacia Freddie y su cita. Larissa no se dio cuenta de nada y siguió hablando del tema que habían dejado en el aire antes de que se fuera al baño, aunque el chico estaba algo distraído... Se sirvió café en la azucarera en vez de ponerse azúcar en la taza del café y miró en dirección a donde creía que estaba Sam, ya que no la había visto irse.

Larissa no lo soportó más, se puso de pie y entonces le dijo:

—Freddie, no podemos seguir con esto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó confundido el chico.

—No podemos seguir saliendo —ahí la chica se puso de pie— si no dejas salir a Sam... Creo que sigues enamorado de ella.

—Pero...

Pero Larissa dio me dia vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras para abandonar el lugar. Freddie miró confundido su trayectoria, después se encogió de hombros y no se mosqueó en ir a buscarla, si no que terminó con las medialunas del plato, pensando.

Sam llegó al estudio del departamento de Carly, todavía sin quitar la cara larga, de verdad no se sentía nada bien, el asunto había explotado y ahora casi expresaba lo que sentía. Afortunadamente, ni Carly ni Spencer estaban en el departamento, aquello le había dicho Carly al hablar con ella por el PearPhone, por lo que no se preocupó porque la vieran así. Pero Carly, que estaba en _Licuados Locos, _informó a Max que su mejor amiga estaría en el departamento. A principio Max se negó a presentarse pero ante tales gritos histéricos de Carly, terminó por aceptar. Llegó en diez minutos al negocio, compró dos licuados y luego Carly lo acompañó al departamento para abrirle la puerta.

Como notaron que abajo estaba vacío, Max buscó a Sam arriba, y finalmente, la encontró en el desván

—Carly me dijo que estarías aquí —Vaya, no había tartamudeado, se sorprendió el chico.

—No estoy... —iba a decir "de ánimos", pero entonces vio los licuados en las manos del chico—. Uy, licuado.

—Sí, te traje un licuado... Y grande...

Ella se apresuró a arrebatarle el vaso de la mano y sorber un poco.

—Mmm... Fresa salvaje —entonces, se dio cuenta del que chico seguía allí—. ¿Qué?

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó, acercándose más a ella. La intención del chico era darle el licuado e irse, pues no tenía nada que hacer allí, pero era evidente que Sam estaba mal y necesitaba hablar con alguien.

En aquel momento, mientras Carly estaba caminando de un lado a otro por el living, con sentimientos encontrados (¨¿Por qué están tardando tanto?"), entró al departamento Freddie.

—¿Sam está aquí? —preguntó.

—Sí, está en el desván, pero...

Freddie no dejó que terminara y corrió hacia el desván.

—Bien, gracias, ¿y tú? —dijo Carly al aire, con sarcasmo, pero después recordó que Sam y Max estaban juntos apropósito—. ¡Freddie! —y corrió tras él para alcanzarlo antes de que interrumpiera.

—¡Sam! —se escuchó entonces desde el desván, donde Max y Sam estaban uno frente al otro y Max esperaba que Sam hablara sobre lo que le pasaba.

Freddie se acercaba...

Carly lo alcanzaba corriendo...

—¡Sam! —volvió a llamar el chico agarrando el picaporte de la puerta.

Y entonces, abrió.

Y entró.

—¡Freddie, no! —expresó Carly entrando tras él.

Los dos quedaron petrificados al ver lo que pasaba.

Sam y Max se estaban besando. Bueno, Sam lo agarraba de los hombros y se besaban. Ellos se separaron de golpe y dirigieron la mirada hacia allí.

—Em... Lo siento —dijo Freddie, sintiéndose hecho trizas de pronto y sin reaccionar. Carly miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par e igual no reaccionaba.

—Está bien —dijo el chico y Freddie detuvo su mirada en ellos unos segundos y luego se fue, y Carly lo siguió.

Max miró a Sam como entendiendo algo pero ella permaneció silenciosa, sin saber si había hecho lo correcto o no.

Cuando Freddie y Carly salieron, cerrando la puerta tras sí, ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir, y se miraron. Eran mejores amigos y los dos se dieron cuenta de los sentimientos del otro.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Carly a Freddie.

—¿Tú estás bien? —preguntó Freddie.

—Estoy bien, sí, estoy bien, ¿por qué tendría que estar mal?

—Sí, igual yo, ¿por qué tendría que…?

Pero no terminó de hablar y los dos se apoyaron abatidos contra la pared.

Luego del incidente, Max quiso hablar con Carly pero ni Sam ni Max la encontraron en el departamento. Estuvieron recorriéndolo y gritando "Carly", pero nadie había respondido a sus llamados. Ante eso, los dos chicos abandonaron el departamento, cada uno hacia sus casas.

Al día siguiente… Sam entraba al departamento de Carly, gritando su nombre a cada rato.

—Está dándose una ducha.

Freddie entró luego al lugar.

—Hola, Spen… —se calló al darse cuenta de que Sam estaba allí. Se miraron incómodos pero no se dijeron nada.

—Carly está en la bañera…

—Oh, bueno, entonces, sólo esperaré aquí —dijo Sam, yendo a sentarse al sofá.

—Está en pijama —dijo Spencer y Sam y Freddie lo miraron confundidos.

Pero cuando entraron al baño, notaron que Carly estaba en la bañera, efectivamente, en pijama y apoyando la cabeza en una almohada.

—¡Carly! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sam.

—Está en la bañera, en pijama y con una almohada, ¿cómo puede estar bien? —le preguntó Freddie a Sam, incrédulo por la pregunta de la rubia.

—Sí, gracias, Freddie… —le dijo Carly.

—Oh, no quise decir… —quiso explicarse el chico pero de pronto se escuchó la voz de Max al otro lado de la puerta del baño.

—¿En pijama? ¿Cómo puede estar…? —entonces entró, porque Spencer lo empujaba hacia allí, y notó que estaba en la bañera, y efectivamente, en pijama. Se puso inmediatamente nervioso. —Hola.

Sin decir nada, mientras Freddie miraba a Max fulminantemente, Sam se fue del baño.

—Quisiera hablar con Carly, ¿puede ser? —dijo el chico a Freddie.

Freddie se confundió pero salió del baño, y sin dejar de dar miradas interrogadoras.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Max.

—Sí, no sé por qué todos preguntan eso —soltó la castaña algo indignada y luego lo miró—. ¿De qué quieres hablarme?

—No sé, me preguntaba si… Quisieras ir a tomar un licuado conmigo.

Carly relajó la mirada y se puso de pie de un salto casi, chorreando agua. Sin quitar la mirada de incredulidad de Max, salió de la bañera y fue acercándose.

—Pero… Tú… Sam…

—Sam me besó… y no por lo que tú crees —dijo—. Entonces… ¿Querrías ir a tomar un licuado conmigo? —preguntó, acercándose más a ella y sin quitar los ojos de encima a Carly.

—Em… Sí…

Max la agarró de la cintura y la besó. Cuando se separaron y notaron que Carly había mojado la parte delantera de la ropa de Max, se echaron a reír un poco.

Mientras tanto, en el living…

Freddie estaba sentado en el sofá, bastante enojado por el beso que había presenciado entre Max y Sam. Y Sam estaba en la mesa de la cocina, mirando de vez en cuando al chico.

—Así que… ¿Max y tú son novios? —preguntó el chico de repente. Se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

—… No… —dijo la rubia.

—¿Y el beso que se dieron? —preguntó entonces.

Sam suspiró pero no respondió sino segundos más tarde.

—Fue un beso y ya… Yo soy una chica, él es un chico… Las hormonas —explicó la rubia.

—¿Van a salir? —siguió preguntando Freddie, mientras se acercaba más.

—¿Por qué tantas preguntas? —se indignó la rubia, poniéndose de pie.

—¿Van a salir? —siguió preguntando Freddie.

—Puede ser —mintió la rubia.

Entonces, vieron que Max y Carly salían del baño muy acaramelados. Freddie miró a Sam con una sonrisa, como diciendo: "¿Qué decías?".

—Ouh —expresó Carly al notar que sus amigos estaban hablando y deteniéndose en seco junto a Max. Entonces, regresaron hacia donde antes estaban.

Freddie volvió a mirar a Sam:

—Yo tampoco pude olvidarme de ti —confesó Freddie.

—¿Quién dijo que yo no pude olvidarme de ti? —espetó Sam. Pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que Freddie dijo: —¿Qué dijiste…? —pero no terminó la pregunta.

Freddie la miraba sonriendo al costado.

—Sigo enamorado de ti, Sam.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Sí, lo es.

—Te olvidaste de mí en el mismo momento en que otra vez te empezaba a gustar Carly —dijo la rubia.

—No, sólo estaba confundido, además aquello sólo duró una semana.

—¿En serio?

¿Cómo era que Sam no se había dado cuenta de eso?

—Creí que tú sí te habías olvidado de mí…

—Nadie dijo lo contrario —replicó ella. —¡Vete con cuentas chicas se t…!

Pero fue cortada por el beso que Freddie le dio y ella no pudo evitar dejarse llevar. El beso duró varios segundos, y cuando se separaron, Freddie no la soltaba de la cintura.

—Podríamos volver a intentarlo…

—Seríamos locos —contestó Sam.

—Lo somos —dijo él. —Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Quieres que seamos locos juntos?

Sam no pudo evitar sonreír.

—De acuerdo... Ya estamos locos, así que...

Freddie y Sam volvieron a besarse.

**FIN**

**¿Qué les pareció mi pequeña vuelta? :)**

**Reviews agradecidos :)**


End file.
